Two Ears For Listening
by Star Mage1
Summary: Sam didn't let his need for revenge cloud his judgment and so took different action when confronting Lilith. AU for season 4 finale 4x22 Lucifer Rising
1. In Through One Ear

**Two Ears For Listening**

_**A/N:**_ Don't read this if you haven't seen the season 4 finale or don't want to be spoiled. This is an alternate universe for Lucifer Rising. I am still dealing with writers block for my other stories.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Chapter 1:** In Through One Ear

Sam stared at the nurse and knew that he had to make a decision. Ruby wanted him to drain the nurse so he would have enough power to kill Lilith but he wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to kill the poor women or make her suffer through being a juice box with her aware.

However he needed to keep up the charade for a little longer. He knew everyone thought he was over the edge but he has been listening to the words that they have said: from Pamela's insight, Chuck's revelations, Anna's observations, Bobby's pleas and Dean's angry desperation. He even paid attention to the words from angels and demons alike.

At times it was hard to keep a clear head with the demon blood but he never gave in to what others wanted before and he wasn't about to start that now. He will forge his own path. Lifting up his hand he calls upon his power to kill the demon that has burrowed itself into the nurse. The nurse passes out the moment the demon inside her dies.

Ruby stares with shock at what Sam has done. "What the hell are you thinking? We needed her to give you the boost of power needed to kill Lilith. I don't have enough blood to power you up. We are going to have to waste time finding another demon."

"No were not. I don't need any more blood. I have all the strength I need to stop Lilith. I've always had," Sam replies confidently.

Ruby's shock disappears as a smile spreads across her face. "Well look at you Dumbo flying without your feather. Alright if you truly feel confident enough to take down Lilith then it times to head out. By the time we get there you should be all recharge."

During the drive Sam glances to his phone debating weather or not he should listen to Dean's message. By the time they reach the convent Sam has put his phone away deciding not to listen until after he is done stopping Lilith. Moving through the halls they easily take down the demonic guards. Until finally they reach Lilith.

Slamming Lilith against the alter Sam can't help feeling satisfaction. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Gimme your best shot," Replies back Lilith.

Holding his hand out at Lilith, Sam keeps her pin to the alter. Turning his head so he can see Ruby he extends his other hand and pins her against the wall. Splitting his focus and power Sam sends the majority of his power to kill Ruby. Sam is sure the shock look on Ruby's face is mirrored on Lilith's. Using the remainder of his power to hold Lilith down he turns to face her again.

"Why would you kill Ruby?"

"Because she was using me, setting me up so I would use my power to kill you. I'm not sure why you need me to kill you but I figured your death would cause the final seal being broken. I may have even gone through with it if you hadn't spilled your hand by revealing that you won't live to see Lucifer rise and yet you are the only one that can break the last seal. Then there is the fact that you didn't put up with much of an effort when I came inhere."

Lilith face is red from anger before shifting to a calmer expression. "Well aren't you just the clever one but now what. You won't kill me, out of fear that it will free Lucifer and yet I get the feeling that you won't let me go, just incase I figure out some other way to free Lucifer. Don't forget you used up most of your power, leaving you with barely enough to hold me down."

"Those are all true but there is one thing I can still do, send you back to hell." As Sam begins reciting the Latin exorcism Lilith face contorts to horror. The words slip from Sam's tongue flawlessly; never missing a beat, never making a mistake. Reaching the end of the exorcism Sam watches as the black smoke leaves the women's body. Lilith's black smoke is joined in the air by the demons knocked out in the hall before vanishing. Once done Sam nearly topples over from exhaustion.

Feeling clearer then he has in a long time Sam smiles in happiness. It is as if using most of his power to destroy Ruby had also burned up her demonic blood from within him. Feeling better Sam gathers the strength he has left and leaves the convent.

Once outside Sam leans against Ruby's car, pulling out his phone, he is ready to listen to Dean's message. The happiness he is feeling quickly dissipates. His heart shatters to pieces as he listens to Dean's message. He drops the phone to the ground not bothering to pick it up. Sam gets into the car and starts it up. All the while wondering what he was going to do now. He had no one to go to and no place where he is accepted. He was alone on the path that he had forged for himself but at least everyone was safe because of it. That knowledge made it just that little bit easier to go on. Sealing his resolve Sam starts the car, driving off into an unknown future.

A/N: I wanted to write about what things might have happen if Sam listen more to what was said to him by others and didn't let revenge get in the way of his focus on the situation.


	2. Out the other

**Two Ears For Listening**

_**A/N:**_ Don't read this if you haven't seen the season 4 finale or don't want to be spoiled. This is an alternate universe for Lucifer Rising. I am still dealing with writers block for my other stories.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Chapter 2:** Out the other

Dean runs through the convent hoping that he makes it in time to stop Sam from killing Lilith. Seeing the bodies on the ground he moves quickly past them and enters the former chapel. When he sees Lilith's body his heart stops a second in fear of the worst. He recognizes the dental hygienist that Lilith used before. Lilith must have gone back to possessing her again.

Dean is flooded with questions as he stares at her body: Was he to late, is Lucifer free, where was Sam, was it the end of the world? Kneeling down he checks the women for a pulse sad to find she did not survive this second time being possessed.

Turning around to observe his surroundings Dean is surprise to see Ruby laying against the wall near the door. Moving over to her he is happy to find that she is dead. Wondering what the hell is going and where Sam is. Dean thinks that if this is the end of world that it is kind of anticlimactic. Checking all the other bodies he finds that they are dead as well. He feels clueless on what to do next when he hears a car engine start up.

Rushing outside Dean sees the tail lights of the car as it moves down the road, too far away for Dean to do anything to get it to stop. Watching the tail lights vanish off to the distance Dean is sure that it was his brother in that car. He stops staring down the road when he hears a noise coming from the ground. Looking down he finds and picks up his brother phone.

"Press 4 to repeat the message, 7 to delete, 9 to save into the archives," Wondering why Sam just left his phone like this Dean presses 4 to listen to the last message. Horror spreads across Dean's face as he listens to his own voice say such terrible things. He was angry before for being manipulated but it is nothing compared to the rage he feels now. The gravity of how far he and his brother had been used and trick leaves a cold feeling through him. He was going to get back at those sons of a bitches for ever messing with him and his brother. Didn't matter if they were angel or demon but first he had to find his brother.

Hoping Cas survived his encounter with the Archangel Dean calls out for him. "Cas I know you may have your hands full right now but I can use your help."

"Hello Dean." Whirling around Dean stares at Castiel and looks on his unruffled appearance.

"You are looking in good shape for having to go against your higher ups."

"The Archangels did not bother with me once it was realized that Sam did not free Lucifer. Your brother appeared to do what no one expected. Instead of killing Lilith he performed an exorcism and sent her back to hell"

A huge grin spreads across Dean's face at the news that Sam didn't unleash Lucifer. "Way to go Sammy" says Dean with pride. Wanting to be reunited with his brother Dean asks for Castiel's help. "Cas I saw a car driving off and I think it was my brother. Can you get me ahead of it?"

Nodding at the request Castiel lifts his hand up and touches Dean on his forehead. Appearing in the middle of the road Dean looks around and sees the headlights of the car growing closer. Waving his arms Dean smiles when the car stops and he sees his brother's surprise face. Rushing to his brother as he climbs out of the car he pulls him into a big hug.

Feeling Sam's body tense by the hug Dean tries to ease him. "Oh god I'm sorry Sam. I didn't leave that message. The angels were setting us up. Well not all the angels but the higher ups did. They wanted the apocalypse to happen thinking that they would win and paradise would be brought to Earth. They didn't care that it would cost millions of lives and people were going to suffer because of it." Sam relaxes at Dean's words relief flooding through him.

"Won't they still try to make the apocalypse happen?" Ask Sam worriedly.

"There is no need to fear of the final seal being broken at this time. Lilith is back in hell until she is release again. Then they would still need you to kill her with your abilities or another special child for it to fulfill the requirements for breaking the last seal. With Lilith gone the seals that had been broken will be replaced. There is no excuse now not to undo the breaking of the seals without causing a rebellion among the angelic ranks," answers Castiel assuredly. "Sam I would like to apologies to you. I recognize that I made many mistakes when it came to you and your brother. I hope someday that your faith maybe restored to what it once was."

Sam smiles at Castiel. "I still have my faith in god. It is with you angels that I have the problem with." Castiel nods in understanding before vanishing.

"How about we get out of here as well, I'm sure Bobby is worrying himself to death about what is happening." Ask Dean.

"Sure" Sam says thinking about how he wasn't alone after all.


End file.
